


Lumity Month 2020

by Ambenya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Body Swap, Cuddles, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Human World Visit, Love Confessions, Lumity Month 2020, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Studying, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), crushing hard, not connected, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: This is for Lumity Month 2020! Just a bunch of cute and fun fanfics of our favorite ship!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 405





	1. Day 1: Crushing Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic for the Owl House! I really enjoy this show like it is currently my favorite show. Anyway, Luz doesn't really show up in this one although she is mentioned (of course). I really wanted to write some interaction between Amity and her siblings and this is what came out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I really appreciate it!

Amity was in her room, pacing back and forth while mumbling to herself. It had been weeks since everything happened, and Amity’s leg healed completely, and she had seen Luz a few times since then.

However, every time she spoke to Luz, she became a blushing mess who could barely say anything without embarrassing herself.

“Why can’t you just talk to her like a normal person? Just because she’s cute, funny, and sweet, that doesn’t mean that I have to act like a mess around her all the time.” Amity let out a frustrated sigh.

Amity had small crushes before Luz came around, but she could usually keep her cool, and it would go away eventually.

When it came to Luz, though, she was absolutely smitten. Amity knew that she would do anything for Luz and that this crush was different from others.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened, making her jump and turn to see her siblings.

“What do you two want?” Amity asked, annoyed that the two barged in.

“We were just coming to check on our baby sister,” Edric said as he and Emira walked in.

“Yeah, Mittens, we could hear you, and we wanted to make sure you were okay,” Emira said, putting her hand on Amity’s shoulder.

Amity blushed since she didn’t think she was that loud and that her brother and sister might have heard her rant.

She debated on telling her siblings that she was fine, but at the same time, Amity knew they would not leave her alone until she told them how she was feeling.

Amity sighed, “Well… Here recently, every time I have tried talking to Luz, I have made a complete fool of myself. I never had this problem before. What if she thinks I’m weird?” She said, sitting down on her bed, expecting Ed and Em to laugh at her.

The two older Blights exchanged a look before sitting next to their baby sister.

“It’s okay, Mittens. I’m sure she doesn’t think anything bad about you.” Emira said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, this is Luz we’re talking about. I doubt she will stop being friends with you just because you have a hard time talking to her.” Edric patting Amity’s head.

Amity pushed Ed’s hand away and smiled back at her brother and sister. “Thank you both. Luz is the first person to make me feel this way. When she smiles, I smile, and when she says my name, I feel my heart pound, and the blood rushes to my face. She has the cutest smile, and she is such a dork. I wish I could tell her all this, but I just turn to mush when I see her. I’m rambling, again, aren’t I?” Amity felt her cheeks turn bright red.

“Wow, I knew you had a crush, but I never knew you were crushing that hard,” Em said, shocked at everything her sister said.

“You really like Luz, don’t you, Mittens?” Ed said with a smirk.

Amity’s blush deepened as she nodded her head slowly. The twins exchanged a look before sighing and each putting a hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. We won’t tell anyone about this if you don’t want us to.” Emira said in a soft tone surprising Amity.

“Feel free to talk to us as much as you need, and we’ll try to help as best as we can. Also, remember that Luz likes you enough to be your friend, and I’m sure she’s not bothered by your behavior. She cares deeply for you as well.” Edric said with a small smile.

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind,” Amity said with a smile back at her older siblings.

Ed and Em pulled their baby sister in for a hug. They pulled away and got up to leave their sister alone. The two stopped at the doorway and turned to look at their sister.

“Oh, and before we go. If you need help confessing to Luz, let us know.” Emira said with a smirk.

“Yeah, we will help as best as we can. Okay, smitten Mittens?” Edric smirked as well.

The two quickly closed the door, barely being missed by the pillow Amity threw at them.

“Those two are hopeless,” Amity said, grumbling to herself as she sat back down.

Amity picked up a picture she had of her and Luz. It was easy to see she was blushing in the photo. Amity held the photo close to her heart and smiled. She really was crushing hard, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Day 2: Studying Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decides to ask Amity if they can study together and finds something out about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer then I intended it to since I was sick while working on it. Also, this became longer than I meant for it to but I think I like how it turned out. However, I am sorry if the ending is a little rushed. I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you!

Luz was standing at her locker, talking with Gus and Willow about how things were going now with Lilith living at the Owl House when she saw Amity walking down the hallway.

“Hey, Amity!” Luz said, waving at the green-haired girl who jumped at the sound of her name.

Amity waved and walked over to Luz and the others. “Hi Luz, Willow, and Gus. How are you all doing today?” Amity asked with a small smile and her cheeks a light shade of pink.

“We’ve been pretty good today,” Willow said with a smile. She and Amity still weren’t the best of friends, but they had been getting along more recently.

“Yeah, Luz was just telling us about Eda and Lilith’s prank war that they have going on,” Gus said, chuckling.

Amity giggled at the thought of her mentor and Luz’s mentor pranking each other like they were still teenagers.

“I assume Eda is winning?” Amity asked Luz with a playful smirk.

Luz felt herself turn a little pink from how Amity was looking at her. She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of her blush before answering her friend.

“Yeah, but Lilith has some pretty good pranks surprisingly as well. Honestly, it’s been pretty calm since everything, and life seems almost normal now.” Luz said with a small chuckle.

The warning bell suddenly screamed, telling all the students to get to their classes soon. Willow and Gus headed off to their classes, which were in the opposite direction of Luz and Amity’s classes.

The two girls decided to walk to their classes together. The walk was quiet, seeing as the two were both feeling too shy to say anything. Amity was scared of making a fool of herself in front of her crush while Luz was trying to figure out why she was suddenly blushing and feeling shy around the green-haired witch.

Before Amity went into her classroom, Luz remembered that she had wanted to ask Amity something important.

“Umm, Amity, there was actually something I have been meaning to ask you. If it’s not too much trouble.” Luz said with a small smile to the witch girl.

“Sure! What is it you need, Luz?” Amity said, blushing with a little too much excitement.

Luz giggled at Amity’s reaction before asking, “I was wondering if we could study together after school today? If it’s not a bother for you?” Luz felt her cheeks get warm again.

“Yes!” Amity shouted before blushing bright red and reeling back some.

“I mean… Yeah, I would like to study together after school with you. How about in my secret hideout in the library, so no one bothers us?” Amity asked, her cheeks still pink while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear shyly.

“Sounds like a plan! See you later, Amity.” Luz said, grinning and waving before walking off to her class that was a few doors down.

As she continued to walk, Luz thought about Amity and their study session later. _‘I’m so glad Amity said yes. She’s so smart, so she should help me with the more difficult stuff. Not to mention cute… Wait!’_ Luz realized what she had thought and quickly shook her head and blushed.

 _‘Where did that come from? I mean, okay, Amity is cute. It’s perfectly normal to think your friend is cute or even beautiful, which Amity definitely is. It’s not like you have a crush on her or anything.’_ Luz thought as she brushed away her thoughts.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” She said before walking into her class.

The day went by quickly, and before she knew it, Luz was on her way to lunch. She walked into the lunchroom to see Willow, Gus, and, to her surprise, Amity sitting at the table together, eating their lunches and talking.

Amity happened to look over and saw Luz standing there, staring at them. Amity offered a small smile and wave at her crush while her cheeks turned a light pink.

Luz felt her face go bright red as she thought about how cute the green-haired witch looked when her face turned pink.

Realizing that she was still standing there and staring, Luz smiled back, walked to her friends, and sat down.

“Hey, you guys. So, what are we talking about?” Luz asked as she pulled out her lunch bag. Ever since Lilith had moved in and started teaching Luz how to cook, Luz had started bringing her own lunch to school.

“I was just telling these two about how one of the other kids in my class tried to grow a rose bush for our assignment today, and the poor thing almost got eaten by it. Thankfully, the teacher stepped in to help, and the student didn’t get hurt.” Willow informed Luz about what she had told the others.

“Well, that’s good that everyone was safe,” Amity said with a small smile and a sigh of relief.

Lunch went by fast with Gus talking about some of the human things he found out about recently, Willow talking about her plants and how she was getting better at talking to everyone, Luz talking about some of the recent antics at the Owl House, and even Amity talked about siblings.

Luz found that she was distracted by Amity during all of lunch. She felt her heart skip every time she heard Amity’s cute laugh. She found herself wondering how soft Amity’s hair is and thinking about how cute the witch looked when she got flustered.

Luz found herself unable to concentrate for the rest of the school day. The brunette found her thoughts constantly going back to Amity.

On her way to the library where she was meeting Amity, Luz tried to make sense of her thoughts about the girl before she somehow made a fool of herself when she was alone with her.

 _‘Why am I thinking of Amity like this? I mean, sure, I’ve thought she was attractive before, but who hasn’t? However, now all I can think about is her. Why am I acting this way? The only time I have seen this is when the characters in the fanfics I read have a…’_ Luz stopped walking and suddenly realized something.

“Oh, I have a crush on Amity…” Luz said out loud to herself, her cheeks turning red.

 _‘Of course, I have a crush on her. She’s cute, smart, secretly a dork, and just amazing. Who wouldn’t have a thing for her? And now I’m going to the library to study with her in her secret hideout… It will be fine; just stay calm, and everything will be fine.’_ Luz thought as she started walking again, feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

When Luz had arrived, she noticed Amity was already there waiting while reading a book by the steps for her.

Luz found herself admiring just how beautiful the witch girl was before she called out to her.

“Hey, Amity!” Luz said as she ran up to the green-haired girl.

Amity turned to see Luz coming up to her with a bright smile on her face. “Oh, hi, Luz. Are you ready to get started?” Amity said with a small smile and a light blush. Luz felt herself smile as she noticed how cute Amity looked when she blushed.

“Sure! Thank you for doing this.” Luz said, smiling at the green-haired witch as the two of them began walking to where the secret hideout was.

“You’re welcome, Luz. I’m glad I can be of some help.” Amity said, feeling her cheeks turn warm again.

The two stayed silent the rest of the walk through the library to not bother anyone until they entered the hideaway and the door closed behind them.

“Well, make yourself comfortable. You should know where everything is by now.” Amity said as she set her schoolbooks on the desk and sat down in the chair.

Luz blushed before going over to one of the big pillows that Amity had lying around and sitting down and getting her books out as well.

“So, what were you planning on studying? I might be able to help.” Amity asked, looking at Luz, who had opened her history textbook to read the pages the teacher had assigned.

“Well, I’ve been having a hard time with history since y’know I didn’t grow up here. Plus, we have a test soon, so I really need to try extra hard to learn everything. Anyway, I should be okay right now, but maybe here later you could quiz me?” Luz said with a soft smile to the witch.

Amity’s face turned red, and she looked away, hoping Luz didn’t notice it. “Sure, just let me know when you want me to.” She said as she opened her textbook.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence as they worked individually. A few times, Luz would sneak a few glances at the green-haired girl. She found it cute how Amity had such a serious look on her face when she was focused.

Luz noticed that as Amity was thinking, she would tap her pencil on the table, and when she seemed frustrated, her ears would point downward.

Suddenly Amity glanced at Luz, and their eyes met, causing them both to turn bright red and look away. The atmosphere of the room suddenly awkward. Luz felt bad for getting caught staring and possibly making Amity uncomfortable.

“Sorry, you just look cute when you are focused on your work.” Luz found herself saying looking back at the young witch.

Hearing what Luz said, Amity turned even redder as she looked at the human in surprise. She saw the soft smile Luz was giving her.

“Uh, thank you… Y-you look cute when focused as well…” Amity said with a shy smile as she looked down as she played with the edge of her shirt.

Luz blushed even more, when she realized that Amity had been sneaking looks at her as well. She couldn’t help but grin at hearing Amity’s words.

“Thank you, Amity. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.” Luz responded, scooting close enough to put her hand on Amity’s and looked into her eyes.

The two stayed like that, just staring at each other for about a minute before Luz withdrew her hand and backed up.

“Anyway, I’m ready to be quizzed if you’re still willing to,” Luz said with a nervous grin while scratching the back of her head.

Amity giggled before grabbing a pillow and sitting on the floor next to Luz. “Of course, I am still willing to help.”

Amity quizzed Luz for about an hour before they decided that they should finish up and head home. As they left the library right before they parted ways, the two stopped, not wanting to leave.

“Well, thank you for all your help, Amity. I should be able to pass that test now.” Luz said, smiling brightly at her crush.

“You’re welcome, Luz. I’ll see you around.” Amity said as she waved bye to Luz.

They both started to walk away, but then Luz stopped and turned back around. “Hey, Amity!” Luz called out to the green-haired witch.

Amity turned back around to look back at Luz, who seemed to be nervous. “Yes, Luz?” She asked.

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime… That is if it’s okay with you?” Luz said as she rubbed her arm, nervous.

Amity looked at her for a few seconds and then seemed like she was thinking of something before she suddenly walked up to Luz.

Luz thought she had done something to upset Amity and was about to say something when suddenly she felt something soft on her cheek. Only when Amity pulled away did Luz realize that Amity had kissed her on the cheek.

Before Luz could say anything, Amity responded to her question, “I’d like that too, Luz. See you at school tomorrow.” Amity said, blushing before running off home.

Luz turned bright red and grinned to herself. She couldn’t believe it. Amity had kissed her cheek.

“Maybe Amity has a crush on me too…” Luz said quietly to herself as her grin grew as she turned and made her way home.

If only Luz knew how right she was…


	3. Day 3: Azura Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet up for their weekly Azura book club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading these. I'm happy that so many people have liked this. Anyway, I really like how this one came out. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos.

It was the end of the school day, and Amity was walking to the library, where she was meeting up with Luz for their weekly Azura book club.

She tried to keep her cool, but she was excited and glad to be able to spend some time alone with the brunette. Amity felt her cheeks go red as she thought about Luz.

“Come on, Amity, get a grip on your emotions. You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your crush.” She mumbled to herself and took a couple of deep breaths.

The green-haired witch had arrived at the library and waited patiently for Luz to show up like always. It was a routine for them at this point. They would go to school, and then after school Luz would go home to change into her casual clothes while Amity would go straight to the library and waited for the human to arrive, and then they would make their way to Amity’s secret hideout. It made her smile thinking about how they had something that was just theirs.

“Hey, Amity!” Amity turned to where the voice had come from and saw Luz running up to her with a huge grin on her face waving.

Amity gave a shy smile and waved back slightly. “Hey, Luz. Ready to head in and get started on our book club?” She asked as she shifted her weight nervously.

“Yeah! I have so much I want to talk about. Like Azura and Hecate’s relationship and where we think the plot is going next.” Luz said, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Amity giggled at how excited Luz seemed to be. She couldn’t help but think of how cute the human was.

“Well, let’s go on in then.” The green-haired girl said with a smile as she turned and began walking up the steps to the library.

Luz followed behind, grinning as they made their way to the hideout. She loved hearing Amity’s laugh, which made her happier when she was its cause.

When they entered the hideout, they each grabbed a pillow and sat next to each other.

“So, where do we want to start today?” Amity asked the energetic girl who had pulled out her copy of The Good Witch Azura Vol. 5.

“I was actually we could read a chapter together and then talk a little bit,” Luz answered bashfully. She didn’t exactly know why since it wasn’t really any different than usual.

“Uh, sure, that sounds like a good idea,” Amity said with a shy smile.

“Cool! Here let’s get closer so we can read together.” Luz said as she moved close enough to Amity that it was easier to read simultaneously.

Amity turned bright red as Luz opened the book to the chapter they were on. They began reading, which was hard for the green-haired witch to do since the human was so close to her.

As they continued to read, Luz leaned her body into Amity’s, who was surprised by the contact. She stiffened at the touch and tried to keep her calm. Noticing that the witch had gotten stiff, Luz pulled away and looked at Amity.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I guess I just got comfortable,” Luz said, looking away, worried that she might have scared her friend away.

“No! I’m mean… I just didn’t expect you to lean against me, but I didn’t really mind it. Feel free to lean on me as much as you like.” Amity said as she blushed to the tips of her ears.

Luz stared at the witch girl before she smiled back at her and leaned into her again. “Thank you. I’m a bit of a cuddler so just let me know if I bother you.” She said as she relaxed once again.

“You’re fine, Luz. Anyway, why don’t we finish the chapter?” The pale-skinned girl said as she felt herself lean into Luz and relaxed as well.

The two finished the chapter not too long after that, but they were so comfortable that they continued to cuddle while talking about everything. They discussed their theories for the sixth book and their hopes for it as well.

Then to Amity’s surprise, Luz pulled away and looked at the witch seriously.

“Hey, Amity? Can I ask you something?” Luz asked, looking away, feeling shy suddenly.

Amity could tell whatever Luz wanted to ask it was important to her and that she was nervous to hear what Amity had to say.

“Sure, Luz. You can ask me whatever you want.” The witch responded with a soft smile.

“Well, I mentioned it earlier, but I was curious to know what you thought of Azura and Hecate’s relationship?” Luz said, working up the courage to look into Amity’s eyes.

Amity saw the look her crush was giving her. It was one of curiosity, but at the same time, there was something there. Something almost like… hope…

 _‘Why would she look at me with hope? What could she be hoping for? I guess I could just answer honestly and see how she reacts.’_ Amity thought as she stared at her crush.

“I think they have an interesting dynamic. I like how Azura befriended Hecate even though they were rivals, and she seemed to try her best to get Hecate to open up. I also think Hecate might be starting to like Azura as more than just a friend…” Amity said as she looked toward the brunette who seemed to be smiling now.

“You noticed that too? I think they would be a cute couple and seem like they would better understand each other than anyone. I just hope they get together soon…” Luz responded happily that someone else thought the same as her.

“It would be nice if they did get together soon, but I think first Azura needs to realize how she feels as well. At the very least, I would like to see them go deeper into their relationship.” The green-haired girl said with a smile.

Luz smiled back before looking down at her book, “I would love to have a girlfriend myself one day…” The brunette said, not aware that she had spoken out loud.

Amity blushed and looked at Luz in shock. Luz looked up and saw the witch’s face and realized what she had just said out loud.

Luz's cheeks turned a dark red, and she was about to say something; however, Amity cut her off before she could.

“I… I um… I would like a girlfriend one day as well…” Amity said as she turned the brightest shade of red that she ever had before.

The two looked at one another for a moment, both blushing before they turned away, unsure what to say. Amity glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late and that she needed to head home soon.

Luz also noticed that it was getting late and sighed. “Well, it’s getting late, so I should probably go. Eda probably needs me to help with dinner again.” Luz said as she put her book in her bag and stood up.

“Yeah, I uh… have to get home soon as well…” Amity said with a smile to her crush as she got up as well.

Luz smiled and before walking over to the door, but Luz turned to tell Amity something before she left.

“Hey, I’m sure one day we will get girlfriends. Also, any girl who becomes your girlfriend will be lucky.” Luz said before giving Amity a quick hug.

Amity blushed before smiling and returning the hug. “Thank you, and the same goes for you, Luz. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend.” She said as she enjoyed the hug.

Luz pulled away from the hug and chuckled nervously. “Thanks, Amity. Anyway, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow at school.” She said as she opened the door to the hideout.

“See you tomorrow, Luz,” Amity said as she waved bye to Luz.

Only once the door closed back did Amity let everything hit her. She had told Luz that she wanted a girlfriend and that anyone would be lucky to date Luz. On top of that, Luz had told her the same thing.

As she stood there blushing, she couldn’t help but smile as she spoke to herself. “Oh, Luz, if only you knew. I don’t just want any girlfriend. I want to be your girlfriend.”

 _‘If only I could say those words to Luz herself. Maybe one day, I will, but not today.’_ Amity thought to herself, smiling as she opened the door, walked out of her hideout, and headed home.


	4. Day 4: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is asked by Amity to meet her somewhere special but she doesn't know how to react to what she is told there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late. I was having a rough day focusing yesterday and got struck with real bad insomnia. It makes me really happy that you all seem to like these. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you!

Luz was walking to school, smiling. She was happy that Principal Bump still allowed her to go to school with her friends and learn new spells.

When she got to Hexside, Luz saw Willow and Gus talking by the steps. She ran toward them with a huge grin on her face.

“Hey, Willow! Hey Gus!” The brunette shouted while waving at them.

“Hey Luz, how are you doing this morning?” Willow asked as Luz ran up to them.

“I’m doing pretty good. How are you two?” Luz asked as they walked into the school.

“It’s been a pretty peaceful morning,” Willow answered as the three of them made their way to Luz’s locker.

“Yeah, although I had a hard time with my homework last night, and so I woke up a little late,” Gus said as they stopped at Luz’s locker.

As Luz got her books out, Willow saw Amity walking their way with a determined look on her face. “Hey, Luz, Amity is walking this way,” Willow said with a smile on her face.

Luz jumped when she heard what Willow had said and dropped her books. The brunette blushed as she reached down to pick up her books, hoping she didn’t make too much of a fool of herself in of the green-haired girl.

You see, Luz had recently realized the fact that she had a massive crush on Amity. She didn’t know exactly when it happened, but one day Luz found herself staring at the witch, thinking of how beautiful she was and how she wanted to hold her and never let go.

As Luz stood back up with her books in hand, she noticed just how close Amity was now. “Oh my gosh, what should I do? Does my hair look okay? I hope I don’t smell bad.” Luz said fast as she shuffled her feet nervously.

“Luz, calm down. You look fine.” Willow reassured her friend with a smile.

“Although your cheeks are a little red,” Gus said honestly, which got him a nudge by Willow. Luz laughed a little bit at her two friends as Amity walked up to them.

“Hey, Amity, how’s it going?” Luz asked the green-haired witch winked, trying to seem cool.

Amity blushed before she took a deep breath. “Uh, good… I actually wanted to ask you something…” She said, looking down shyly, feeling all her courage disappear the second she was in front of her crush.

Luz’s looked at the witch curiously. “Sure, anything you want, Amity!” The brunette said, putting her hand on the witch’s shoulder, hoping to reassure Amity.

Amity smiled softly and felt herself relax at the touch. “Well, I was hoping to talk to you… Just the two of us if that’s okay…” Amity said as she gave Willow and Gus an apologetic smile.

Willow catching the hint, smiled back at Amity while Gus just looked confused. “That’s fine. We have something we have to do anyway. We’ll see you two later. Come on, Gus.” She said she grabbed and dragged the confused boy along with her while waving goodbye to their friends.

Luz and Amity giggled at their friends before they turned back to each other. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” The human asked with a smile.

“Oh… I uh, I wanted to ask you if you could meet me after school.” Amity blushed brightly while shuffling her feet nervously.

“Okay, where did you want to meet up at?” Luz asked, thinking of how cute Amity was.

“I was hoping we could meet up at the Grom tree… If that works for you?” Amity asked while her face turned even redder than before.

Luz blushed at the memory of her and Amity’s dance that led them to defeat Grom and the tree that grew in the spot.

“Sure, I’ll see you there,” Luz answered, curious to know why Amity wanted to meet her there of all places.

Amity let out a breath she had been holding before smiling and nodding. “Sounds good… Well, I better head on to class. I’ll see you later.” Amity said with a wave as she turned to walk to class.

Luz smiled as she watched the green-haired witch walk away. Her heart was pounding, and she was curious as to what Amity could possibly want to tell her at such a special place. All-day, she thought of everything it could be.

 _‘Maybe she needs advice or wants to tell me a secret…’_ Luz thought, unable to focus on school all day.

She was anxious and excited at the same time. It was her last class of the day. The day had passed slowly, and it was frustrating for the human who just wanted to know what the witch wanted to tell her.

 _‘It has to be important enough for her to want us to meet at the tree. Maybe she wants to tell me who she likes…’_ Luz felt her heart drop at that thought. It would make sense, but she was scared of the thought of Amity having feels for someone other than her.

Just as Luz was lost in her thoughts, the bell screamed for school to be over with, making her jump at the noise. She quickly gathered her things and headed out. The brunette had already told Willow and Gus not to expect to see her after school, so she first went to the Owl House to change into her casual clothes.

After she changed, Luz told everyone that she was heading out to meet Amity and ran out the door to meet with her crush. As she made her way to the tree, Luz thought about what she would do if Amity told her who she liked.

 _‘Even if it hurts, I’m going to support her no matter what. She’s my friend, and she deserves all the support she can get.’_ Luz thought to herself, determined to be a good friend.

Luz paused and looked up at the sky, smiling sadly, “Still, I wish it was me that she liked.” She said to herself before she continued her walk.

When she arrived, she saw Amity sitting under the tree with her eyes closed. Luz noticed how beautiful she looked when she was sitting there peacefully. She felt her cheeks redden, and her heart beat faster. She took a few deep breaths before she approached the green-haired witch.

“Hey, Amity.” She called out, and Amity opened her eyes to see Luz standing in front of her.

“Hi, Luz, sorry I didn’t notice you. I was just trying to figure out how to word what I was going to say,” Amity said as she stood up and patted the dirt off herself.

“It’s fine. What did you want to tell me anyway?” Luz asked with a nervous smile.

Amity blushed, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of telling Luz her feelings. “I-I-I…” Amity stuttered out, turning redder than before.

“It’s okay, Amity. Just take your time.” Luz said with a soft smile, trying to reassure her crush.

Amity smiled back and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Okay. Do you remember during Grom? How there was someone that I wanted to ask to go with me, but I was too scared of rejection?” Amity asked as she looked down and played with the edge of her sleeves nervously.

 _‘So, this is about her crush…’_ Luz thought as her heart dropped. She wanted to be strong for her dear friend, but the thought of Amity with another person hurt a lot more than she was prepared for.

As Amity glanced at her, Luz realized that she hadn’t answered yet. “Yeah, I remember that,” Luz said with a small smile.

“Well, I wanted to tell you who the note was for.” The green-haired girl said, blushing as she looked at Luz.

Luz nodded, showing that she was listening to the witch closely. The human was scared to speak in case she started to cry.

Amity took a few more deep breaths before finally looking Luz directly in the eyes while blushing bright red.

“The note was to you, Luz,” Amity said with a soft smile while looking straight at the human.

Luz’s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“W-what?” That was all Luz said as she processed what she was told.

Amity looked down, feeling the tears build up. “I like you, Luz, as more than just a friend. I wanted to ask you to Grom, but I was too scared. You’re funny, cute, understanding, brave, and just amazing. I… I love you, Luz. I understand, though, if you don’t feel the same way. I just thought you should know.” Amity finished as a few tears fell as she turned away.

As Luz listened to Amity, she felt her heart beat faster. _‘Amity likes me… No, she loves me! She shares the same feelings! I have to let her know how I feel.’_ Luz thought as her face turned a dark shade of red. She noticed the green-haired witch start to walk away.

“Amity, wait!” Luz grabbed Amity’s wrist to stop her from leaving. Amity turned to look at the human who noticed Amity’s tear-stained cheeks.

“I... love you, too,” Luz said, shocking the witch who turned red.

Figuring it would be best to explain herself, Luz wiped away Amity’s tears. “I was just so shocked to hear you say that you liked me that I kinda froze. I mean, you’re Amity Blight! You’re beautiful, smart, powerful, dorky, and really sweet. You could literally have anyone in the world, and yet… You chose me, a simple human…” Luz said, blushing while giving Amity a huge grin.

“Luz, you’re more than just a human. Like I said, you’re amazing, and if you’re okay with it. I would like to be your girlfriend.” Amity said as she smiled back at Luz while blushing.

Luz couldn’t help but squeal and hug Amity while spinning her around. “Of course, I would like to be your girlfriend.” The two giggled and blushed as they stopped spinning and held each other close.

As they pulled away from the hug, they looked into one another’s eyes lovingly. They both closed their eyes and started to lean into one another.

Suddenly they heard a noise, which caused the two to jumped away, blushing and looking toward where the noise was coming from.

“We know you’re over there watching us. You might as well come out.” Amity said, expecting to see just her siblings.

The two girls didn’t expect to see Willow, Gus, Eda, King, and even Lilith appear as well.

“Were you all watching us?” Luz asked, feeling her cheeks go redder than before.

“Yeah, you seemed like you were going to do something important, and we got curious. Your friends were already here when we got here.” Eda said with a shrug like it wasn’t a big deal.

“We kinda eavesdropped on you two at school and were wanting to be here in case you guys needed help,” Willow said sheepishly, hoping she didn’t bother her friends.

“And we were just here to see if Mittens was actually going to confess or chicken out again.” Emira chimed in while Edric gave a thumbs up.

“How did you two even know?!” Amity said, irritated at her brother and sister.

“Well, you’re not exactly quiet when you talk to yourself,” Edric said with a laugh.

Amity was about to yell at her siblings when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked at Luz, who was just smiling softly at her. In an instant, she felt her anger disappear as they intertwined their fingers.

“It’s fine, Amity. Anyway, it’s getting late, so we should probably head home, but I will see you tomorrow.” Luz said as she squeezed Amity’s hand and smiled.

“Okay, Luz. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Amity responded with a sad smile, not wanting Luz to leave.

Luz gave Amity a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, beautiful,” Luz said, causing Amity to blush.

The two waved bye, and everyone went their separate ways. That night though, Luz stayed awake blushing as she thought about what happened.

Luz felt like the luckiest girl in the world. _‘Amity likes me, and now she’s my girlfriend. I can’t wait to see her tomorrow.’_ Luz thought as she sighed before she fell asleep with a bright smile on her face.


	5. Day 5: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz go on their first date at the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so late! I ended up sleeping a lot yesterday and didn't get around to writing until last night. Anyway, I had my wife and my boyfriend help me with this one. (They decided where the date would take place.) I kind of left the description of their outfits blank so you can just use your imagination on how they look. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you!

Amity was nervous about the day. She had spent an hour making sure her hair, outfit, and make-up all looked perfect. Once she was confident that she looked perfect, she grabbed the bag that had everything she needed in it and started to head out.

Amity noticed her brother and sister standing there in front of it as she was walking to the door. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously of the two.

“What do you two want? I really need to go, and you both are kind of blocking my way.” Amity said, tapping her foot, irritated.

“We just wanted to see you before you left for your date, Mittens.” Emira teased her baby sister, who turned bright red.

“Yeah, we wanted to make sure you were all prepared. Nice outfit, by the way.” Edric said as he reached to pat Amity’s head.

Amity swatted her brother’s hand away and glared at the twins. “Ugh. Why do you both have to always pick on me?” Amity said, not happy that they weren’t letting her leave.

“Because it’s fun!” They said with a grin and hugged their sister, who turned even redder.

“Anyway, we’ll leave you alone. Remember to have fun and be safe.” Emira said, smiling as the twins pulled away from the hug.

“Yeah, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Ed said with a grin on his face.

“That’s not a lot coming from you guys. But I’ll keep that in mind. I’ve got to go, or else I’ll be late.” Amity said, smirking as she walked past them and opened the door.

Before she closed the door, Emira called out with a grin, “Oh, and tell Luz we said hi!” With that statement, Amity slammed the door behind her.

Amity tried to stay calm as she walked to the Owl House, where she was meeting up with Luz to go on their first date.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m going on a date with Luz!’_ Amity thought as she giggled to herself, blushing.

As soon as the Owl House came into view, Amity felt herself get nervous again. _‘What if she doesn’t want to go now? What if she doesn’t like my outfit?’_ Amity thought as she approached the house.

“Hey Luz, your guest is here for your date!” Amity heard the house demon call out once she made it to the door. Amity heard a crash from inside the house before the door opened.

“Thanks for letting me know, Hooty. Sorry for the wait…” Luz said as she walked out and smiled shyly.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t really waiting for that long. What was that crash just now, though?” The green-haired witch asked, concerned.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. King left his stuffed animals on the floor again, and I kinda tripped on it. I’m okay, though. Anyway, ready to get this date started?” Luz said with a wink as she held out a hand for her girlfriend to take.

Amity blushed and smiled as she took the human’s hand shyly. The two began to make their way to the beach.

Luz had told Amity about when she went to the beach with Eda and King. She also talked about the trash slug. Amity wanted to show Luz what the beach was actually like and decided that was where they would be going for their first date.

When they got to the beach, Amity laid her towel down on the ground, and they put their stuff down. Amity was wearing her swimsuit underneath the dress she wore so that it would be easier to change into. Luz also wore her swimsuit to the beach, although it was just a pair of shorts and a tank top that she had happened to have with her stuff when she showed up. The two girls admired each other and felt themselves blush.

“Well, are you ready to go into the water?” Amity asked with a wink to the human as she held a hand out. Luz blushed before grinning and taking her girlfriend’s hand.

The two girls ran to the water and started splashing each other while giggling. Suddenly Luz decided to catch Amity off guard and tackled her into the water.

“Ah! Luz!” Amity squealed, feeling her cheeks turn red as they fell into the water.

When the two resurfaced from the water, the two laughed as hard as they could. As Luz stopped laughing, she stared at the green-haired witch lovingly. Seeing Amity so happy filled her heart with joy.

After a while, the two girls decided to head back to their spot on the beach. They sat on the beach just watching people walk by, enjoying each other’s company.

“So, are you enjoying this date?” Amity asked, curious to know Luz’s answer.

“Of course, I am Amity! I’m having a fun day at the beach with the most beautiful witch that I can call my girlfriend. Why wouldn’t I be enjoying this date?” Luz responded with a soft smile.

Amity felt her cheeks grow warmer, and she smiled back shyly. “I’m glad. I’m enjoying this as well.” Amity said as she leaned her head on the human’s shoulder.

The two just stayed that way, enjoying each other’s presence for a while. Amity noticed that it was getting later and that she should probably head home soon, much to her disappointment.

Amity pulled away but not before intertwining their fingers together as they sat there. “It’s getting late…” She said, looking down.

Luz looked at her and squeezed the witch’s hand slightly. “Yeah… Hey, before we go, do you want to take a walk on the beach?” The brunette asked with a grin hoping to spend a little more time together.

“That would be wonderful, actually,” Amity responded as they both stood up, smiling softly.

Amity pulled her dress back on over top of her swimsuit, which was pretty much dried at that point. Luz put her signature hoodie back on as well, and the two packed up their stuff before they started their walk. Luz held out her hand, and Amity took it right away, blushing as they began their walk on the beach.

“This was really fun. I don’t want the date to end.” Luz said suddenly with a soft smile.

“I don’t want it to either,” Amity said with a shy smile.

The two continued to walk and talk. They talked about school, magic, books, and all their favorite things. Amity ranted about how her siblings loved to pick on her, and Luz spoke about the human world. Before they knew it, another hour had passed, and they both knew they would have to part soon.

“Hey, how about I walk you home?” Luz suddenly offered as they started to leave the beach.

Amity thought about it, unsure what her parents would say if they saw her with the human girl. However, the more she thought of Luz walking her home, the more she realized that she didn’t care what her parents thought. Amity just wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend.

“I would like that very much. Thank you, Luz.” Amity smiled at the human, who grinned back.

The two made their way to Amity’s house, holding hands the entire time. Luz couldn’t help the grin that was on her face. She was getting to walk her girlfriend home, and they were still holding hands.

They continued to talk about anything that came to their minds. Luz had walked Amity up to the front of the witch’s house. The two looked at each other smiling sadly. They didn’t want to part, but they knew they had to.

“I had a wonderful time, Amity. I can’t wait to see what our next date will be like.” Luz said with a smile.

“I did too. I’ll see you later, Luz.” Amity said with a shy smile.

Luz let go of Amity’s hand reluctantly before waving and turning away to leave.

“Wait!” Amity called out, causing Luz to turn back around, confused.

Amity ran up to Luz and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Luz’s cheeks turned a dark red at the show of affection, and she could feel herself grinning widely.

“Be safe on your trip back home,” Amity said, looking down blushing.

“Of course. I’ll let you know when I get home. I love you, Amity.” Luz said before she kissed Amity on the cheek as well.

“You better let me know and… I love you too, Luz.” Amity said, waving bye to Luz before she entered her house, blushing even more.

Amity smiled, touching her cheek as she watched through the window Luz walk away while grinning like crazy.

“So, your date go well?” Amity heard a female voice from behind her. She turned around to see her brother and sister with teasing smiles on their faces.

“Actually, yes, it did. Thank you for asking. Now, if you don’t mind, I will be in my room.” Amity said, smiling as she made her way up to her room, much to the surprise of her siblings, who just watched her in shock before they decided to leave their baby sister alone.


	6. Day 6: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes to school sick and Luz does her best to take care of the young witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late again, sorry. I'm actually surprised to see how many people have been reading my fanfics. I wasn't quite sure how to end this one. I like how it turned out though. I hope you all enjoy this once again! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all once again!

It was a typical day at Hexside for Luz. The day was peaceful and was going by pretty fast. It was already lunchtime, much to Luz’s surprise.

She made her way to the cafeteria and found Gus and Willow sitting in their usual spot. Luz sat down and smiled at her friends.

“Hello, my wonderful friends!” Luz chirped as she pulled her lunch out from her bag.

“Hi, Luz. How’s it going?” Gus asked as he continued to eat his sandwich.

“Oh, pretty good. It seems like I have quite a bit more homework than usual. Thankfully, I’ve learned a few more spells recently. Plus, it’s getting easier to learn the spells.” Luz said with a shrug.

“Well, at least you’re improving quickly,” Willow said with a smile.

“Yeah, by the way, where’s Amity?” Luz asked, looking around. Recently, Amity had started to sit with them.

Right at that moment, Amity walked into the cafeteria and made her way over to the group. The green-haired witch seemed to wobble with every step she took. She looked like she was about to pass out at any moment. When Amity took her spot next to Luz, she laid her head on the table.

“Wow, Amity, you don’t look too well.” Willow pointed out as she looked at the witch, concerned.

“Yeah, are you sure you’re okay?” Gus asked, looking at the girl.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just a little tired is all.” Amity said as she kept her head down.

Luz looked at the witch and put her hand on Amity’s shoulder, making the girl look at her. Luz saw that she was red in the face a little and put her hand to the witch’s forehead.

Amity blushed a little at the contact, but it didn’t make much of a difference. “Amity, you’re burning up! Are you sick?” Luz asked as she pulled her hand away.

Amity missed the cold sensation and put her head back on the table. She noticed that the world didn’t spin when she had her head on the table.

“It’s nothing like I said, just tired…” She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

“You don’t run fevers when you’re just tired.” Gus pointed out, which earned him a glare.

“Why did you come to school if you are sick?” Willow asked, worry evident in her voice.

Amity sighed as she sat up, causing her head to spin again. “I can’t miss school… What kind of star student misses class because they feel a little under the weather? It’s not like I haven’t gone to school like this before…” Amity said, shrugging, trying to seem normal but feeling herself sway.

The three friends looked at each other in shock at Amity’s words. “You mean you’ve gone to school like this before? Didn’t anyone notice you were feeling sick?” Luz asked, concerned.

“My parents never really notice, and I usually ignore my siblings when they try to stop me… I can’t get sick… A Blight must be strong even if that means they have to do stuff when the room is spinning…” Amity said right before she passed out.

Luckily, Luz caught the green-haired witch before she fell to the floor. “Amity! I’m going to take her to the healer. Do you think you two can try and find her siblings and let them know?” Luz asked as she picked up the witch bridal style.

Gus and Willow nodded before they ran off to find them. Luz started making her way to the healer, worried. She had never seen Amity sick before, and she didn’t know what to do.

Thankfully, the healer’s office was nearby, which made it easier. As Luz walked in, the healer turned to see Luz holding a sweating and clearly sick Amity Blight.

“Sorry to bother you, but my friend passed out during lunch. I think she might have a pretty bad fever.” Luz said, worried about Amity.

“You’re fine. Put her down on the bed over there, and I will check her temperature.” The healer said, pointing as she grabbed a few things.

Luz put Amity down on the bed before going over to sit in a chair next to the bed as the healer approached the witch. They seemed to check her temperature and looked Amity over.

“Okay, she just seems to have a cold, but it’s probably best if she goes on home. She’s definitely pushed herself too far but don’t worry. Your girlfriend will be just fine.” The healer said with a smile to Luz.

Luz blushed at the healer’s words, but before she could correct them, the door opened to show Willow and Gus with a very worried Emira and Edric behind them.

“We came here as fast as we could. What’s wrong?” Emira asked the healer, who told them everything they told Luz.

Ed and Em looked at their baby sister, who now seemed to be sleeping peacefully. “I wish she wouldn’t push herself so hard… We tried to tell her to stay home, but she said she would be okay.” Edric said sadly.

“She’s too stubborn for her own good. Anyway, our parents are busy, so they probably won’t be able to come to pick her up.” Emira said, frustrated at everything.

“Yeah, and we can’t take her because if we skip again for any reason, we’ll get in trouble,” Ed said, irritated as well.

The twins seemed like they were trying to think of a way to get Amity home when Luz decided to speak up.

“I could take her home. I’m sure Eda would understand if I told her about the situation.” Luz offered with a smile. Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

“Okay, and we’ll get the school-work for the day for the both of you and give it to you later. Thanks for doing this, Luz.” Emira said as the twins both gave the human a thankful smile.

“Of course, Amity’s my friend. I want to help her however I can.” Luz gave them a reassuring smile.

After that, everyone went their own ways, and Luz called Eda to let her know what happened. Eda even decided she was going to pick them up and help Luz get Amity home safely.

Luz decided to try and wake up Amity as she waited for Eda to show up. She lightly shook the witch, who groaned before opening her eyes.

“Luz? Where am I? What happened?” Amity asked as she sat up, feeling her head pounding.

“You’re in the healer’s office. You passed out in the cafeteria. Anyway, you’re sick and being sent home for the day. You siblings already know, and no, it’s not up for discussion.” Luz explained, giving the green-haired witch a look that said this was final.

Amity blushed and looked down, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to worry anyone… Thanks for looking after me.” Amity said with a shy smile.

“You should have stayed home. You need to think of yourself and your health sometimes.” Luz said, looking at Amity seriously.

“I know… I will keep that in mind from now on.” Amity said, understanding.

Shortly after that, Eda showed up, and the three of them made their way to Amity’s house. Amity was a little embarrassed that Luz would be in her house for the first, and she was too sick to be a good host.

“Okay, kids, here we are. I have to head back to the Owl House, but I’m just a call away if you need something.” Eda said when they got to Blight Manor.

As Eda flew off, Amity looked at her crush, confused. “Aren’t you going with her? You know you don’t have to stay. We have housekeepers and caretakers. I’ll be fine.” Amity said before feeling nauseous again.

“Nope, I’m staying with you. You said you were fine earlier, and then you passed out! I’m going to keep an eye on you until your siblings or parents get home. That’s final.” Luz said with a grin.

Amity sighed before she turned back to her house and entered with an amazed Luz behind her. “I’d give you a tour, but I’m not sure I really can right now,” Amity said as she looked at her crush.

“That’s okay. You can show me next time. Hopefully, you will feel better then. Anyway, we should really get you to bed so you can rest.” Luz said, following behind closely in case Amity lost her balance.

The two made their way to Amity’s bedroom. It was the first time that Luz would actually be in there and not just a memory version of it. The thought made Amity feel shy, but the feeling of being sick overpowered it even more.

Amity walked in and made her way straight to her bed and sat down.

“Well, this is my room. Feel free to look around and make yourself comfortable.” She said, motioning to the room around her.

Luz looked around and took in the posters that were hanging up and how big the room was. She had never been in such a big place before, and she wanted to look around, but first, she wanted to make sure Amity was doing better.

“This is such a big room! So much more room than mine, that’s for sure. Anyway, is there anything I can get you? I know you didn’t eat lunch. Or maybe you want to get changed into something more comfortable.” Luz rambled suddenly. She was worried about Amity, and when she worried, she would ramble.

“Luz, I’m good. Although I would like to change into something a little more cooling. There’s a bathroom, just a few doors with a cabinet full of washcloths. Do you think you can get me a cool, wet washcloth while I get changed?” Amity asked with a soft smile.

Luz smiled at Amity, “Sure! Let me know if there is anything else you need.” Luz before making her way to the bathroom.

She got the washcloth and made sure it was completely covered with cold water. Luz was still amazed at how big Amity’s house was. Once Luz was confident that the washcloth was cold enough, she made her way back to Amity’s room.

Luz knocked on the door, trying not to be too loud. She heard shuffling before the door opened to show Amity in a Good Witch Azura nightgown. Amity was red in the face, but it was hard to tell even for herself if it was from embarrassment or the fever.

“Aww! You look so cute in that nightgown, Amity. Anyway, here’s your washcloth.” Luz said with a grin while offering the witch the wet washcloth.

“Thank you…” Amity said, taking the cloth while letting Luz in the room before shutting the door. She stumbled back to the bed and sat back down, putting the washcloth on her forehead.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Luz asked, sitting next to the young witch.

A thought went through Amity’s head that caused the girl to blush. She thought for a moment, and maybe it was the fever, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Do you think you could brush my hair? I mean, only if you want to…” Amity asked quietly, thankful that the fever made her cheeks red.

“Of course, I will. You’re the sick one here, so if you want your hair brushed, then I will gladly brush it for you.” Luz said with a smile before she grabbed the brush that was on the nightstand.

Luz situated herself to sit behind Amity before she reached up and undid Amity’s hair. Luz couldn’t help but notice how soft and pretty Amity’s hair was. She noticed that as she brushed it, Amity relaxed even more. Once all the tangles were out, Luz put the brush back onto the nightstand.

Amity missed the feel of Luz brushing her hair almost immediately and was about to say something when she suddenly felt Luz running her fingers through Amity’s hair now.

Noticing Amity jump at the touch a little bit Luz pulls her hand away, blushing. She hadn’t noticed that she was playing with the witch’s hair.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware of what I was doing.” Luz apologized shyly.

“No, it’s… fine… You can keep going… Just can I lay down first?” Amity asked, hoping she wasn’t too much of a bother.

“Oh! Of course, do you want me to read you something as well? I always liked it when my mom would read to me while I was sick.” Luz said as she got off the bed. As Amity got under the covers, Luz thought about how cute Amity looked.

Amity nodded and smiled, “That would be nice actually, thank you.”

Luz went to her school bag that she had put on Amity’s desk and pulled out the first The Good Witch Azura book.

Once Amity was comfortable and had the washcloth back on her forehead, she patted to a spot next to her for Luz to sit down. Luz sat back down and went back to playing with Amity’s hair, this time opening and reading the book.

Amity sighed, enjoying the feeling of Luz’s fingers in her hair and the sound of her voice as she read. As Luz continued to read, Amity slowly felt herself relax, just enjoying the moment.

Suddenly Luz heard something and looked over at the green-haired witch to see that she was sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. Luz blushed and smiled at how cute the young witch looked before she gave her a small kiss on the top of her head gently, so she didn’t wake the girl.

 _‘Amity looks so peaceful when she’s asleep. I’m glad I could help her. Hopefully, she won’t push herself as hard as she did today ever again. I hate to see the girl I love seem so sick.’_ Luz thought with a soft smile before she went back to reading as Amity cuddled up next to her in her sleep.


	7. Day 7: Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes over to Amity's to have dinner with her family and hopefully, things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like two days late but I was having a hard time writing this. I’m not going to lie I kinda based Amity’s mom, Odalia’s, personality on my boyfriend's mom. So, this hit a little close to home for me. I do think it turned out well!! Anyway, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story as well. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! Thank you all!

Amity was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Today Luz was coming over to have dinner with Amity’s family. The two had been dating for a few weeks now, and tonight Amity had decided to tell her parents about their relationship.

“What if they scare her off? I don’t want to lose her…” Amity said as she paced around her bedroom with her siblings watching her.

“I doubt Mom and Dad could possibly scare her off,” Emira said in a reassuring tone.

“Yeah, this is Luz we’re talking about. I’m sure everything will be fine.” Edric smiled at hoping to calm their sister down.

“And remember we’re on your side. We like Luz too. She’s good for you.” Emira said as she put a hand on Amity’s shoulder, smiling.

Amity sighed and smiled, “Thank you both. Well, we better head down. Luz should be here at any moment.” She said before the three of them made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as Amity reached the last stair, she heard a knock on the front door. Amity walked straight to the door and answered it.

She saw Luz standing at the door with a smile on her face. Amity had told her to dress semi-formal for dinner, and so she was wearing a white button-up shirt and a black bowtie, and black pants.

Amity blushed at the sight of her girlfriend dressed nicely. “You look great. I’m so glad you were able to make it.” Amity said, smiling softly as she let Luz in and shut the door behind her.

“Of course, I just hope this goes well. I’m honestly a little scared to meet your parents.” Luz said with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s okay. I’m pretty nervous myself. For once, I’m thankful Emira and Edric will be there with us.” Amity said with a smile to her older brother and sister.

“Thanks for the love, Mittens,” Ed said, sticking his tongue out at his baby sister.

“Anyway, I’ll go and let Mom and Dad know that our guest has arrived,” Emira said with a small chuckle as she left the room to find their parents.

“Oh, by the way, you look beautiful, Amity,” Luz said as she looked at her girlfriend, who blushed bright red. Amity was wearing a simple blue knee-length skirt with a white button-up blouse.

“Thank you…” The green-haired witch said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Edric watched the exchange between the two girls. It made him happy that his baby sister was able to find someone she really liked.

It wasn’t too long after that Emira came back with an older man and woman following behind. Suddenly Luz’s nerves skyrocketed through the roof.

Amity turned to Luz and motioned to her family with a small smile. “Luz, you know my sister Emira and my brother Edric,” Amity said, holding a hand out toward her siblings, who grinned and waved. Luz gave a small smile back to the duo.

“And this is my mother, Odalia, and my father, Alador,” Amity said as she motioned to her parents with a nervous smile.

Amity turned to her parents and grabbed Luz’s hand. “Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Luz Noceda.” Amity figured it would be better to just tell her parents right away. The young witch noticed that her siblings were giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

Luz squeezed Amity’s hand in return. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Blight.” The human said, trying to seem confident as Amity’s parents looked her up and down.

“Pleased to meet you as well, Miss Noceda.” The man known as Alador said in a stern voice.

“Okay, now that the introductions are over with. How about make our way to the dining room so we can eat?” Emira said, trying to ease the tension that was in the air.

“I agree, Emira. I am starving.” Edric said with a grin.

“I suppose we should,” Odalia said as she and her husband turned around and began making their way to the dining room with the twins following behind.

Luz looked to see Amity tense and gave her girlfriend’s hand a small squeeze with a small smile. Amity turned to look at the human and smiled back before they made their way to the dining room.

When they got to the table, everyone sat down in their seats. Amity and Luz sat next to each other, with Edric and Emira across from them, while Amity’s parents were at either end of the table.

The cook brought the plates out, and as they all begin to eat, Luz felt Amity’s parents eyeing her.

“So, Miss Noceda, you are dating our daughter, correct?” Odalia asked in a tone that made Luz uncomfortable.

“Yes, ma’am.” Luz tried her best to seem confident.

“Well, what are your intentions with her?” The woman asked, giving her a slight glare.

“I don’t think I understand…” Luz responded, confused. The air became thick with tension, and the Blight siblings all shared a look of concern, knowing where this was going.

“I’m sure even you, a human,” The older woman said the word with disgust. “Know our family name. So, what is it you want from our daughter? Power? Money?”

“Mother!” Amity looked at her mother, upset that she was implying that Luz was using her.

“What? I am just saying that a human that associates with a known criminal must want something.” The woman looked at Luz with a glare.

Amity was about to speak up again before she felt Luz’s hand on hers. She looked at Luz to see her giving her a soft look before turning to Odalia.

“With all due respect, ma’am, just because I associate with Eda doesn’t mean anything. I don’t want anything from Amity except for her love. Your daughter is so much more than just her last name. She’s sweet, cute, understanding, funny, smart, hardworking, and many more things. I love Amity with all my heart. If you can’t see her for who she is, then maybe you should start thinking about yourself as a person.” Luz said with the most serious look on her face that Amity had ever seen.

Amity blushed at Luz’s words and smiled at her girlfriend. Ed and Em were also smiling, happy to see someone talk back to their mother.

Odalia looked at Luz in shock before giving the human a glare. She looked between everyone at the table. The woman saw how Amity looked at Luz and the looks that Edric and Emira were giving the young couple. Then she looked at her husband, who seemed to have a small smirk on his face.

The green-haired woman huffed, frustrated at how everything had turned out. She didn’t like the human, but it seemed everyone else in the family did.

Alador decided it was his time to speak up, “Well, Miss Noceda, it seems you care deeply for our daughter, and not many people will talk back to my wife, so I will give you that.” Odalia glared at her husband, who just smirked back.

“Anyway, we will allow you to date our daughter. My only request is you continue to take good care of Amity.” Alador said with a serious face looking at his wife, expecting her to object.

Much to the surprise of the Blight children and Luz, Odalia sighed and nodded in agreement with her husband. Amity felt like crying. Her parents just said they were okay with her and Luz dating.

Without even thinking, Amity pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her right on her lips. Luz couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face during the kiss. Ed and Em looked at the couple, happy and excited for them.

Amity pulled away, feeling a few tears fall from happiness. She then looked at her mom and then her dad. “Thank you,” Was all Amity could bring herself to say.

Dinner ended shortly after that, and Amity walked Luz to the door while holding hands. When they reached the door, Luz turned to Amity with a grin.

“Well, that dinner turned out better than I expected it to. I thought your parents were going to kick me out.” Luz said with a nervous chuckle.

Amity giggled at the human before sighing, “I’m as surprised as you are. I can’t believe they actually gave their blessing, not that it mattered that much. Either way, I would still be your girlfriend, but it does make me happy that we don’t have to sneak around.” She said with a soft loving smile.

“Me too. Anyway, I better head home. Eda is probably excited to hear how things went down. I love you, Amity. I’ll see you tomorrow, mi amor.” Luz said as she opened the door and gave her girlfriend a wink.

Amity gave Luz a quick kiss on the lips and blushed, “I love you too. Be safe and message me when you get home. See you tomorrow, love.” Amity said still not used to using pet names.

With one last loving look, Luz left, and Amity closed the door before making her way to her room and letting out a small squeal of happiness as the door to her bedroom closed behind her.

That night when Amity went to bed, she had a bright smile as she thought about seeing her girlfriend the next day and not having to hide it.


	8. Day 8: Human World Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Amity on a date in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really late! I’m sorry if the ending isn’t the best I’m trying my best not to pass out while writing this. I did like writing this though. So this takes place after everything so the group can now go back and forth between realms if they want. Anyway, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this fanfic as well. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all!

Amity was excited about her date with Luz. The two had been dating for a while now, and while Amity had been to the human world before to visit Luz, this would be their first date there.

Amity had decided a simple black shirt with a red plaid skirt would be good and not make her stand out. She also wore her hair down and put on the beanie hoping to hide the tips of her ears. Once she was confident that she wouldn’t stand out too much, Amity made her way to the Owl House to meet up with Luz.

When she got to the house, she saw Luz standing outside waiting for her. “Hey, Luz!” Amity calls out and waves at her girlfriend, who turns to see her.

“Amity! You look amazing as always. Are you ready to go?” Luz asks excitedly as Amity walks up to her.

Amity blushes at the compliment and smiles. “I’m ready when you are, and you look good as well,” Amity responds shyly.

“Let’s go tell Eda we’re ready then.” Luz grins as her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

The two make their way inside the house to Eda, who opens the portal for them.

“Okay, you two stay out of trouble, be safe, and be back to where the portal opens in three hours,” Eda said before the couple step through.

“We will and see you later, Eda,” Luz said as she took Amity’s hand and walked right through the portal.

The two find themselves standing outside the abandoned house not too far from Luz’s home. “Okay, let’s get this date started.” Luz grins as she squeezes Amity’s hand.

As Amity follows Luz, she can’t help but be curious about where Luz had planned for them on their date. “So, what is the plan?” She asked.

“I figured we could go to this place called an arcade! It has games and prizes. I think you will enjoy it a lot.” Luz grinning as the two left the woods and started their walk toward their destination.

Amity smiled softly as Luz began to talk about how human school was going. She missed seeing the human at school every day, but thankfully Luz’s mom would let her go to the Boiling Isles most days after school and during the weekends so she could continue to learn magic. Apparently, it was an excellent creative outlet, and Luz wasn’t getting in trouble as much anymore and even made a few new friends.

Suddenly the couple stopped in front of a building that had bright lights. Amity looked in amazement at the building. Luz looked at her girlfriend and smiled before she dragged her into the arcade.

Amity felt her eyes light up at all the colors and felt her ears twitch at the noises. It was different than what they had in the Boiling Isles.

“So, I take it you like it?” Luz asked, grinning at the witch.

“Wow, this looks awesome. I don’t even know where to start.” Amity responded excitedly.

“How about we play a few of the games? Maybe if you’re lucky, you can beat me at a few.” Luz smirked at her girlfriend.

Amity returned the smirk before shooting back, “You’re on!”

Luz laughed as she intertwined their hands again before going to a machine and getting some tokens and running off to a fighting game.

Amity ended up winning 2 out of 3 of their matches. “I see someone has been practicing recently,” Luz said in a playful tone.

“Maybe just a little bit…” Amity said, smirking.

They then moved on to a basketball game, then a racing game, followed by a few rounds of a dancing game that drew a small crowd to watch them. After the dancing game, the two decided to get something to drink and rest for a moment.

“You’ve got some pretty good moves there, Blight,” Luz said with a smirk.

Amity returned the smirk and winked, “You weren’t bad yourself, Noceda.”

The two share a grin before leaning in when they suddenly hear a voice, “Wow, didn’t expect to see the weirdo here.” The two turn their heads to see three girls that Luz recognized as some popular kids from her school.

Luz sighed, annoyed that the group was interrupting her date with Amity. “What do you want, Emily?” She asked, hoping they would go away.

“I was just coming to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looks like you really were with some poor unfortunate soul.” The girl known as Emily said as she eyed Amity. Amity felt herself getting mad but tried to stay calm for Luz’s sake.

“You do know your friend here is a freak, right?” Another girl chimed in, talking to Amity.

“Maybe she’s a freak too. Look at her hair. It's green. I’m mean, who even dyes their hair green.” The third girl said, pointing at Amity’s hair.

Luz glares at the group, but before she can say anything, Amity stops her.

“Okay, a few things for you all to understand. Luz is not a freak. She's weird, a little eccentric, and kind of impulsive, but she is not a freak. Also, I’m not a poor unfortunate soul or her friend. She’s my girlfriend, and I love her more than anything. And don’t you ever talk about my hair again. Now I suggest you three run along now. We have a date to get back to, unlike you three, it seems. Come on, Luz.” Amity says with a smirk before holding Luz’s hand and walking away from the group, who was red from embarrassment.

“Wow, I always forget how sassy you can really be until your mean girl comes out. Not that it’s a bad thing. Thanks for standing up to them for me.” Luz said with a huge grin.

Amity looked at her girlfriend with a soft smile. “Of course, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let them treat you like that? Anyway, feel free to let me know if they bother you again.”

Luz felt her cheeks turn red and leaned onto Amity as they walked around, looking for something else to do when Luz’s eyes land on a claw machine.

“Oh! Let’s do that!” Luz says before dragging Amity over to the machine.

Amity looks at the machine, confused. “Why this one?” Amity asked, looking at all the stuffed animals inside.

“You’ll see. Is there anything standing out from the plushies?” Luz asked, glancing at Amity.

Amity looked at all the plushies before one caught eye. It looked easy to reach and like it was loose compared to most of the plushies in the machine.

“That one is pretty cute,” Amity said, pointing to it. Luz’s eyes followed to where Amity was pointing to a purple otter plushie.

“Okay! Hang on.” Luz said before she put in some tokens and the claw at the top began to move as Luz guided it. After making sure that the claw was over the otter plush, Luz pushed the button. The claw dropped down, grabbed the plush toy, picked it up, carried it over to an opening, and dropped it in the hole.

Luz reached down, grinning, and grab the otter before standing back up and handing it to Amity. “Here you go! It’s all yours.”

Amity looked at the plushie while blushing before lifting her hands to grab it softly. “Umm… Thank you, Luz. You didn’t have to…” Amity said as she held to plushie close to her heart.

“No, but I wanted to. Think of it as a thank you present and as a memento of this date.” Luz said with an embarrassed smile.

“Well, in that case, I’m using the ticket to get a present for you. It’s only fair.” Amity said with a soft smile.

Luz nodded, and the two went to the prize room and looked around. Luz’s eyes fell on a cute green and brown cat plushie, and it made her smile. Amity noticed where her girlfriend was looking and smirked. She had already counted the tickets and knew they had just enough to get it, so she grabbed the toy, went to the counter, and turned in the tickets. Once the worker knew they had enough, they gave Amity the stuffed animal, which she then gave to Luz.

“Here you go, Luz. I know you wanted it.” Amity said with a smile.

Luz blushed as she grabbed the plushie hugging it close to her, grinning. “Thank you, Amity! I love it so much! It reminds me so much of you.” Luz said, jumping up and down.

Amity blushed at Luz’s words before smiling back. “That’s why I wanted this one. It reminds me of you.” The green-haired witch said before looking up at the clock and noticing the time.

“We should probably get going. Wouldn’t want to make Eda mad, would we?” Amity with a smirk.

Luz laughed before nodding. The two made their way out of the building and headed to the abandoned house. They talked about a few small things before they walked up to the building, and the portal activated right then as if Eda knew when to expect them.

The couple walked through the portal, holding hands, smiling. When they arrived, Eda smiled, looking at the plush toys in their hands.

Luz walked Amity out, and the two smiled. “I had a lot of fun. I would like to do it again sometime.” Amity said with a shy smile.

Luz smiled before reaching up and pulling the hat off Amity’s head. “I would like that too. Also, you should wear your hair down more. It’s beautiful, just like the rest of you.” Luz said as she ran her fingers through Amity’s hair, making her blush.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, I better head home before it gets too late. I love you, Luz.” Amity said with a small smile.

“Okay, I have to go too. I better get that homework done. I love you too, mi amor.” Luz said before giving Amity a quick kiss goodnight and walking back into the Owl House.

Amity felt herself blushing and smiling the whole way home, and that night she fell asleep cuddling her otter plush while in a different realm. Luz fell asleep cuddling her cat plush, each of them dreaming peacefully of their girlfriend.


	9. Day 9: Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity switch bodies. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but I should be able to catch up soon! This is really short and simple but I have never written a body swap before. Also, while it's not the best that's okay. Anyway, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this as well. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all!

Amity had no idea how she got into the situation she was in right now. At the moment, she was sitting on the couch of the Owl House while in a body that was not even her own.

She looked next to her to see her body sitting next to her. The only thing different was her face, which now had big brown eyes and rounded lips.

“Sorry about this, Amity… I didn’t think this happen to me ever again.” Luz in Amity’s body said with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s okay. Although it is weird to not be able to use magic without drawing. This happened to you before?” Amity asked curiously as to what happened before.

“Yeah, Eda, King, and I switched bodies before. It didn’t go too well. I got arrested as Eda, and a bunch of other crazy stuff happened. I didn’t know there was a potion to do this as well.” Luz laughed and grinned at the girl.

Amity blushed at the girl in her body and looked away. She looked down at the body she was in. Luz’s hands felt rough from the callouses that were on them. Amity reached up to touch the hair on top of her head and smiled at how soft it felt.

“I didn’t know there was either, but I’m glad I’m stuck in this with you,” Amity said, looking up with a soft smile.

Luz’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and before she could reply, Eda walked through the door.

“I’m back with the potions to reverse this!” Eda shouted with a grin. “You two are lucky I made it in time, or else you would have been stuck like this all night.”

The thought of being stuck in Luz’s body made her blush even more. She was already a little overwhelmed by being in her crushes body.

“Thanks, Eda! I knew I could rely on you!” Luz said before running up to the woman and hugging her and grabbing the potions.

“Of course, kiddo. Now let’s fix this before you somehow get into trouble.” Eda said, laughing as she watched Luz in Amity’s body give the other girl a potion.

The two quickly drunk the potion at the same time, and their bodies switched back. Amity felt better being back in her body, but she did miss the feel of Luz’s soft hair.

Luz smiled at the green-haired witch before hugging her. “I’m glad that we're back in our bodies. Sorry for putting you in that awkward position, but I’m glad that out of anyone, it could be that it was you.” Luz said with slightly red cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m glad that out of everyone, it was you who was stuck in my body… Well, I should really get going. I’ll see you tomorrow Luz.” Amity said, blushing before pulling away and grabbing her stuff and standing up and making her way to the door.

“Okay, see you later, Amity. Oh, before I forget.” Luz said, standing up and going up to Amity.

Luz reached up and moved a hair behind Amity’s ear before kissing her cheek. As Luz pulled away, Amity stood there, shocked at what Luz did.

“I just wanted to feel your hair in my own hands. It’s just as soft as I thought it would be.” Luz said, blushing brightly with a shy smile.

Amity smiled back shyly while blushing before running her fingers through Luz’s hair as well. “Your hair is just as soft as I thought as well. Anyway, see you later, Luz.” She said before kissing Luz’s cheek in return and then walked out the door.

Luz stood there blushing with a grin on her face. She was glad that out of everyone she swapped bodies with that it was Amity, the girl she had a secret crush on.


	10. Day 10: Free Day (Luz is Bad at Flirting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tries to flirt with Amity. Unfortunately, things don't go as well as she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late again. This story just came to me yesterday and just went from there. It might not be the best but I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all!

Luz was at school standing around a corner looking at Amity, who was by her locker while biting her lip because she was nervous about the day. She had decided that today was the day she was going to confess to Amity.

Luz always knew she thought Amity was cute since she saw her, even though Amity was mean to Willow at the time. But then she got to know the witch and saw that she put up a front and was actually nice.

Then one day at Luz found herself wanting to make Amity smile, hear her laugh and beautiful voice talk to her, impress her, and even hold her close. To say Luz freaked out was an understatement. Thankfully, she had Willow and Gus to help her and give her advice.

“You’ve got this, Luz.” Gus tried to encourage his friend.

“Yeah, just go up and talk to her. I’m sure things will go better than you expect.” Willow said in a reassuring tone.

“Okay, thanks, you two!” Luz said, grinning before taking a deep breath and started to head to Amity.

“Hey, Amity,” Luz said, walking up to Amity and leaning on a locker.

“Oh! Hi, Luz, is there something you need?” Amity asked, blushing as she turned to Luz.

“Just wondering how this one cute girl is doing?” Luz asked with a wink.

“Well, why don’t you ask her?” Amity said, confused and a little hurt that Luz thought someone else was cute.

Luz’s hand slipped off the locker, and she almost fell to the floor, surprised Amity missed her attempt at flirting. “Oh, well then, how are you doing?” Luz asked, hoping that the witch would realize that she was flirting.

“I’m good, but I have to go before class starts. I’ll see you later. Good luck with finding that cute girl.” Amity said with a small smile, hoping that Luz wouldn’t see the hurt in her eyes as she turned away and headed toward her class.

“But… You’re the cute girl…” Luz said quietly to herself as she watched Amity leave.

 _‘This might be harder than I thought…’_ Luz thought to herself before sighing.

The next time Luz saw Amity, it was at lunch, and thankfully she had Willow and Gus there as encouragement.

“Hey, Amity! Remember me? Oh, that’s right, I’ve met you only in my dreams.” Luz said with a wink and finger guns as the witch sat down.

Amity looked at the witch-in-training, completely confused. “Luz, we got to school together and literally see each other every day. We were just talking this morning.” Amity replied.

Luz blushed and chuckled nervously, “Oh, right… Sorry…” Luz said, looking down before going back to her food.

Willow gave her friend a look of understanding before patting her back. She felt bad that Amity seemed to not notice when Luz was trying to flirt.

After lunch, as the group split up and went to their own classes, Luz suddenly tripped. Amity seeing this stopped to help her up.

“Thanks, Amity. By the way, do you have a bandage? Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.” Luz grinned, hoping that Amity would take the hint.

“Yeah, here you go. You should really watch your step.” Amity said as she reached into her pocket and handed the bandage to Luz with a soft smile and chuckle.

“Okay, I will keep that in mind,” Luz said, disappointed as she watched Amity walk away.

It was like this all day for Luz, like when classes switched and she saw Amity, she decided to try another pick-up line.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?” Luz said with a smirk as she walked in front of Amity.

“Luz, the first time I saw you, you were an abomination,” Amity said with a giggle that made Luz’s heart skip a beat.

“Right… Well then, can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel.” Luz asked, trying her hardest to get Amity to recognize that she was flirting.

“I’m a witch, though,” Amity answered, wondering what was wrong with Luz today. She was acting weirder than usual all day long.

Luz laughed a little at Amity’s words. “Yeah, that’s right, sorry.” She said shyly.

Before Luz knew it, school was over with, and she still hadn’t confessed her feelings. When she was back at the Owl House, Luz decided to message Amity on her scroll that Eda had recently bought her even though it was low on battery. Maybe Amity would notice her flirting through a text message.

 _“I have 4 percent battery remaining. I chose to message you. Did I choose wisely? ;)”_ Luz added the winking face hoping Amity would pick up on the playful tone.

Suddenly the scroll buzzed, making her heart race when she saw the message was from Amity. But when she read the message sighed, frustrated.

 _“Why don’t you charge your scroll then?”_ Was the reply she got from Amity. However, right before she replied, Luz got another message from the girl that made her smile.

 _“But if you want to hang out with someone, I’m at my hideout in the library. Feel free to come by if you want.”_ That was what the message said.

Luz quickly sent a reply saying that she was on her way there. This was her last chance to confess to Amity today, and she wasn’t going to let this chance pass by. Now Luz was standing outside the hideout and knocked, waiting patiently for Amity to open the door. Amity opened the door and let Luz in before closing it back and sitting back down at her desk while Luz went to sit on her favorite beanbag chair.

Luz decided to use the last pick-up line she could think of when she looked at Amity.

“You know, it’s handy I have my library card because I’m totally checking you out,” Luz said with a grin and a wink complete with finger guns.

Amity looked at the girl, confused once again, “But I’m not a book…” She said with a small frown.

Luz groaned in frustration before flopping back. “No, you’re not…” She sighed as she closed her eyes.

“Luz, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting and saying weird things all day. You can tell me what’s wrong if need be.” Amity said, concerned as she sat on the ground next to Luz.

Luz sighed again before sitting up and looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs. She might as well just be honest about her flirtations.

“Well… You see, all day, I have been trying to flirt with you.” Luz said with a shy smile and blush.

“What?” Amity looked at the human in shock.

 _‘The reason Luz was acting strange all day was that she was trying to flirt with me. But if she was flirting with me, then that must mean that she likes…’_ Amity thought as her cheeks turned bright red at the thought.

“Yeah, I like you and would love to be your girlfriend, but I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Luz said as her eyes met Amity’s with a small blush.

“I feel the same way! I mean, I would love to be your girlfriend. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were flirting. I’m… not the best at noticing those kinds of things.” Amity’s said with a shy smile while Luz just grinned in return.

“It’s okay. I should have just said it instead, but at least I was able to in the end. Now I have a beautiful girlfriend.” Luz said before giving Amity a quick kiss on the cheek.

Amity giggled at her girlfriend. The two decided to spend the rest of the day reading and studying, just happily enjoying each other’s company.


	11. Day 11: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz invites Amity over for a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this is about four days late but I got hit with writer's block. This might not be that great but I still hope you all enjoy this. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all!

Luz was excited about the day. It was the weekend, and Amity was coming over to have a sleepover. She had invited the young witch over because she wanted to spend more time with her alone. Luz explained to Willow and Gus why she had only invited Amity over for the sleepover. Thankfully the two understood, and Willow had even wished her luck.

She had spent all morning and afternoon straightening up her room and making sure everything was perfect. Now it was in sundown, and Luz had gathered everyone in the living room before Amity showed up.

“Okay, as you all know, Amity is coming over for a sleepover,” Luz said seriously as she looked at the group.

“Yeah, we all know your little girlfriend is coming over,” Eda said, smirking, which caused Luz to blush.

“First, she’s not my girlfriend. Second, it would mean a lot to me if you all were on your best behavior.” The human girl said with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Could have fooled me…” Eda mumbled with a grin.

“Eda, I’m serious! I really want tonight to go well. I want Amity to have a nice fun night while she’s here. Please, this means a lot.” Luz said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Eda sighed and shook her head. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll make sure no one bothers you two. I’ll keep King busy and let Hooty know to leave you alone for the night. You just have fun with your friend.” Eda said with a genuine smile as she ruffled Luz’s hair.

“Thank you,” Luz said with a grateful smile.

“Hey, why do I have to leave you alone?” King asked, sounding like he was pouting.

“Because I want tonight to go well, and you can be a little handful at times, King. I promise we can play another time, but I just want tonight to be Amity and me.” Luz said, hoping the little demon creature would understand.

“Hmm, I guess it’s okay,” King said with a nod before going off to do something else.

Not long after that, Luz heard Hooty call out to her. “Luz, your friend is here! Hoot!”

“Thanks, Hooty,” Luz said as she ran to the door, excited.

She opened the door to see Amity standing there, smiling with a bag hanging off her shoulder. “Hey, Luz, can I come on in?” Amity asked.

“Hey, Amity! Yeah, sure, come on.” Luz said, stepping aside and letting the witch in.

Amity walked in and saw Eda and King sitting on the couch, trying to be casual and waving at her. The green-haired witch smiled and waved back with a small smile.

Amity had been regularly spending time with Luz at the Owl House. So she had gotten to know the other residents well enough, although she still didn’t like Hooty that much.

“Come on, Amity, let’s go put your stuff up in my room, and then we can decide what to do from there,” Luz said, grinning as she grabbed Amity’s hand and started pulling her toward the stairs.

“You two have fun. King and I have a few errands to run anyway, so we won’t be back until late. Don’t mess up the house while we’re gone.” Eda said to Luz with a wink as she picked up the small demon and walked out the door.

Luz blushed before rolling her eyes and continuing to her room while holding Amity’s hand. Only when they reached her room did Luz realize she was holding and let go of the green-haired witch’s hand.

“Sorry, I hope they didn’t bother you,” Luz said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh no, they’re fine. Thanks for inviting me again.” Amity said, blushing as she put her bag in the corner.

“Of course! So, is there anything you want to do first? You are my guest.” Luz said with a smile.

“Well, what do you have planned for the sleepover? It doesn’t really matter to me.” Amity answered honestly.

“Well, why don’t we talk about Azura? We could even draw some for a little bit.” Luz suggested as she sat down on the floor. She hadn’t planned that much and just thought they could see where the night went.

“That sounds like fun.” Amity agreed as she sat next to Luz.

The two spent about an hour drawing and talking about Azura. They even drew themselves, and Luz insisted on keeping Amity’s much to her embarrassment.

“It’s amazing! You can keep mine in return.” Luz said with a grin.

Afterward, the two decided to grab some snacks and play a few video games that Luz had manage to get. It turns out that Amity was actually really good at video games except for racing ones, much to Luz’s surprise.

“How can someone be so bad at racing games?” Luz asked, laughing as Amity ran her vehicle off the road for the 10th time in a row.

“I’ll get the hang of this eventually!” Amity said with a growl at the game, which just made Luz laugh even harder.

Amity finally passed the finish line in last place and threw the controller down with a pout.

Luz couldn’t help but think it was cute how competitive Amity got and how the pout on her face made her even more adorable.

“It’s okay, Amity. Why don’t we do something else?” Luz asked with a soft smile while blushing slightly at the witch that was still pouting.

Amity looking at Luz smiled back shyly. She hadn’t meant to get caught up in the game, but it didn’t seem like her crush minded.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Amity said, looking at the human.

“Okay, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and since it’s getting late, I think it would be a perfect time now,” Luz said, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she leaned in close to Amity.

“What would that be?” Amity asked, blushing as she leaned back.

“A blanket fort! We can set it up in my room and then spend the night watching movies!” Luz said, grinning.

 _‘And maybe cuddle as well…’_ Luz thought, blushing before deciding to keep the thought to herself. Luz didn’t want her crush on Amity to ruin the night.

Amity giggled at how excited Luz seemed. “I don’t know what that is, but I’m sure it’s fun if you suggest it.” Amity smiled sweetly.

Luz blushed at Amity’s words before grinning, “It’s easier just to show you. Come on!”

Amity blushed as Luz grabbed her hand and led her back to her room. When they got to the room, Luz grabbed many blankets and pillows and started arranging them around the room.

“Amity, can you come and help me with this?” Luz asked, turning to the young witch who walked over to her.

“Sure,” Amity said before she began helping.

It didn’t take long, but the two made sure everything was covered and perfect. They laid down on the floor next to each other, looking up at their hard work. Luz had even activated a lot of light spells, so it had a certain soft glow to it.

“Now that’s done, do you want to watch some movies?” Luz asked, rolling to look at Amity.

Amity nodded, blushing at how cute Luz looked under the soft glow. They picked a few movies out each and began watching them while lying down.

After about the third movie, Luz felt something touching her shoulder and looked over to see Amity asleep. She smiled softly at the young witch. Luz didn’t exactly know when they had pretty much started cuddling, but it made her feel warm inside, seeing Amity so peaceful.

Feeling tired herself, Luz leaned her head on Amity and felt herself slowly falling asleep as well. As she drifted off, Luz couldn’t help but wonder if Amity had as much fun as she did.

Later that night, Eda opened the door to check on the two girls and smiled at what she saw. Luz had her arms around Amity, hugging her closely as the two slept soundly.

“Ah, young love…” Eda said as she closed the door, shaking her head.


	12. Day 12: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really late, but a lot happened recently. I was hit by writer’s block and a few other things happened. While this might not be the best, I still tried my best and I hope you all enjoy this. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you all!

Luz and Amity were currently hanging out in Amity’s secret hideout. Luz was in the corner of the room on a beanbag chair reading a book while Amity was at her desk studying. The two had been dating for a few weeks now and would every so often spent time together in Amity’s secret hideout.

Luz looked over at Amity, who looked like she was concentrating closely on something. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought of how cute the witch looked when she seemed focused.

The human noticed how Amity would narrow her eyes or bite her lip when something stumped her or how her eyes lit up when she figured out the problem she was working on.

Deciding to get up and see what Amity was working on, Luz put her book down and walked up behind the green-haired witch.

“So, what are you working on?” Luz asked as she leaned to look over Amity’s shoulder.

At first, Amity stiffened before relaxing and leaning back so Luz could see what she was doing. “I’m just going over what we learned today and doing some extra credit,” Amity said with a sigh.

“Amity, you already work so hard and are so smart. Why don’t you take a break?” Luz said as she wrapped her arms around the young witch from behind.

Amity blushed since she was still getting used to Luz being so affectionate and smiled. “I guess I could take a small break… Did you want something?” The green-haired girl said before pulling away and turning to look at the human.

“I just wanted attention from my loving girlfriend,” Luz said with a playful pout.

Amity smiled before getting out of the chair and hugging the brunette. The two then made their way to where Luz had been sitting before and sat down next to each other, cuddling.

“You’re spoiled, Luz, you know that?” Amity said, laughing as Luz snuggled up close.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Luz said, grinning at her girlfriend.

Amity turned her head away, blushing lightly. “I have no clue what you’re talking about…” She said.

Luz giggled and poked the green-haired witch’s cheek. Amity just kept her head turned, pouting.

The human decided that now would be a good time to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. However, at that same time, Amity decided to turn her head toward Luz.

Their lips met in a quick peck, causing them both to jump back, blushing. It was their first kiss, and it was by complete accident.

Thinking that she had to say something, Luz broke the silence, “I’m sorry. I only meant to kiss your cheek, not your lips. I mean not that I don’t want to kiss your lips 'cause I totally do, and I think about it a lot. It’s just I didn’t think this would be how it would happen, and I’m just going to shut up now.” Luz hid her head in her hands while blushing a dark red.

Suddenly she heard some soft giggling that quickly turned into a full-blown laugh, which made her look up at the green-haired witch, confused.

Amity noticed Luz looking at her and tried to calm her laughter down before smiling softly at the brunette.

“Sorry, it’s just cute when you get flustered, but if it makes you feel better, I have also thought a lot about kissing you too,” Amity said, blushing shyly.

“Really?” Luz said, amazed and leaning in close.

“Well, of course, we’re dating, aren’t we? I think it’s pretty normal for us to want to kiss.” Amity said, staring into Luz’s eyes.

“So, if I asked to kiss you, you would say yes?” Luz asked as she cupped the witch’s cheek, already knowing the answer.

“Why don’t you ask and find out?” Amity responded, trying to seem confident but feeling herself getting nervous.

“Can I kiss you?” Luz asked quietly as her eyes flickered to Amity’s lips and then back to her eyes.

“Yes…” Amity answered in a whisper as she closed her eyes.

Luz closed her eyes as she leaned in, and her lips finally met Amity’s. It was soft and sweet. The kiss only lasted for about 30 seconds, but to them, it felt like forever.

The two pulled away at the same time and opened their eyes, looking at one another lovingly.

Luz was the first one to break the silence. “Wow… that was way better than anything I imagined.” She breathed out, her cheeks a deep red, and a grin spread across her face.

“Yeah, it was,” Amity said brightly, blushing and smiling shyly.

Luz couldn’t help but pull Amity in for a hug as she continued to grin. “You’re so cute. I would kiss and cuddle you all day if I could.” She said, causing Amity to blush even harder.

“Luz!” The witch exclaimed, surprised by the sudden hug.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute when you blush… But I do think I should be heading out soon.” Luz said, pulling away chuckling.

Amity looked at the time and sighed, “Yeah, I better get home soon as well…”

The two stood up and gathered their things and left the hideout holding hands. They were outside of the library at the bottom of the steps before they turned to one another.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school. I love you, Amity.” Luz said, smiling sadly, not wanting to part yet.

“Yeah, I love you too, Luz. Be safe.” Amity said with a sad smile as well. Luz let go of Amity’s hand and started to walk away.

“Wait, Luz!” Amity shouted, causing Luz to turn around and see the young witch running up to her.

“Everything okay? Did you forget anything?” Luz asked, concerned.

“I actually did forget something,” Amity said, smiling.

Before Luz could ask what it was, she felt Amity’s lips on hers in a quick kiss. It lasted only a few seconds.

“I just wanted to kiss you goodbye. See you tomorrow, Luz.” Amity said with a small smile before turning around and leaving Luz standing there in shock.

Luz touched her lips with her fingers lightly before grinning. She had kissed Amity, and Amity had kissed her. She was so happy that they had their first kiss that she couldn’t help but squeal as she made her way home. Luz already couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see her girlfriend again and give her a big kiss.


End file.
